


魔法少女小圓 x Fate/Grand Order Swan Lake Fantasia (連載中)

by Usagi9982



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi9982/pseuds/Usagi9982
Summary: 少女為實現願望，與可愛的未知生物簽定契約，成為帶來夢與希望的魔法少女；她們為保護城鎮而挺身而出，與散播絕望的魔女戰鬥。迦勒底為了阻止泛人類史與異世界人理的融合，毅然決定向異世進發，瓦解這次的特異點。天文台的觀星者們，這次又將目睹哪樣的星辰？
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 閱前須知

1\. 本文含有魔法少女小圓TV正傳和Fate/Grand Order 截至第二部第四章和泳裝四期為止包括正傳和活動劇情的劇透。其中，小圓的成分比較多。如你介意劇透，請慎重考慮你應否看下去。

2\. Tag: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. (翻譯：主要角色死亡)  
雖然在FGO和魔圓的世界觀中，大部分人死了也能複活——不如說這兩個系列活人好像是少數——但是這篇文真的有主要人物的死亡的，而且是無法逆轉那種，請介意這方面的朋友們三思。

3\. 結局是HE，儘管我有時喜歡開虐，但結局一定是HE( happy ending)。 It must be.

4\. Tag和閱前須會隨時更新，視乎本文的更新進度而有所改變，已有的tag和須知則不會改變(畢竟有些tag加了就幾乎直接劇透了)。因此，強烈建議各位每次點進來時留意tag和須知有沒有更新，我也會註明更新了哪些地方。

5\. CP相關：本文的主角是女的，CP是阿基里斯。

6.更新：不定期更新。作者在修讀夏天課程，7月頭讀完，屆時應該會更得較頻密。

重申，請各位在閱讀和評論前先細心閱畢tag和閱前須知，以確保內容符合自己的情況 (例如：閱讀口味、自身年齡……)。若然你選擇繼續閱讀下去，即表示你確定自身符合閱讀本文的門檻，即使出現令你覺得不適合自己內容的也請後果自負，作者不會為上述情況負責。如果出現未閱讀須知而踩雷，然後憤而留下評論的情況，作者將不加理會。

同時，如果有漏加的tag或任何地方你認為需要註明，不必猶豫，請留言註明。我十分歡迎任何加油/討論劇情/改進的評論的。

祝各位閱讀愉快！本文在晉江也發了，請多多支持！


	2. Prologue A Another Swan Lake

很久很久之前，有一個住在城堡的的小公主，她自出生起一直被惡毒的母后關在地下，只能終日彷如薇拉(Vila)般跳著舞。

舞動著，舞動著，舞動著。

啊啊，母親今天也不高興呢。  
啊啊，今天也被母親責罰了。  
啊啊，Releve時跌倒了。  
啊啊，今天手腳也好疼。  
啊啊，這種日子到底要持續到甚麼時候？

不分日夜，小公主每天都在舞動著。直至好心的妖精先生闖進她的小小世界。

可愛的妖精先生邀請道：跟我簽定契約，成為魔法少女吧！

成長為美麗少女的公主殿下歪着頭：魔法少女？

表情毫無變化的妖精先生點頭：沒錯，成為魔法少女可以實現任何一個願望；但是妳的願望將會產生靈魂寶石；作為代價，妳將會背負與魔女戰鬥的宿命。

「那……例如能讓我得到自由，讓母親變回以前那個溫柔的母親，這些都可以嗎？」

對呀。妖精點頭、放輕語氣，任何願望都可以實現。此時，雷光一閃，襯得妖精無情的臉龐更像童話中的惡魔。

「那麼，我想——」

那道光到底是熾烈的雷光？還是來自少女靈魂深處的純淨光芒？地牢綻放出強烈的白光。

「契約成立，妳的願望化作為熵；來吧，解放這股新的力量吧！」

伴隨著話音，少女伸手往前，抓著前方那刺眼的光芒——


	3. Prologue B Heroes and Stargazers

有人是靠救人成為英雄的，也有人是靠殺人成為英雄的；而這兩類的英雄現在都集結在這座人類最後的要塞裏。

真不愧是為了應對這場前所未見的大災難呢，他如此想。在正常的那些戰爭中，只有自己這類屬於後者的英雄才有用武之地，現在呢……他按著腹部，那裏曾經有道傷痕，現在已經毫無痕跡了。但是多虧醫務室那群醫者，治療時被強行制服的疼痛現在還殘留在全身，反而那道傷痕已經連疼痛都不留了。

哇，真的超疼。果然一般的聖杯戰爭都瘋了吧，明明那些救人的英雄打起人來比我們這些在戰場上廝殺的更痛更不留情。

沿着走廊前往食堂的路上，他遇到了各式各樣的人，有員工、有師兄，更有生前的仇人。赫拉克勒斯先不說，生前的仇人他真的不想再和他敵對；畢竟很麻煩，而且初來乍到時就被對方扔石子，實在是有點那個呀……不過，竟然會遇到其他員工呢；一般員工在這裏已經是相當稀有的存在，大約只有十人？嘛算吧，反正我對戰鬥之外的事沒多大興趣。據御主說以前好像有更多的，但大多在遭敵方突襲時喪生了。

吃完某紅色老媽子的早餐後，為了不讓自己繼續承受十三位騎士王的目光洗禮，他忍痛放棄了觀摩騎士王十三議決 (cv：川澄綾子&櫻井孝宏) 的大好機會並前往模擬器裏進行熱身。反正距離集合時間還有兩小時，趁現在好好鍛鍊一下久未出陣的這副身軀也不錯。

……就是沒想到會遇上老師和大姐頭呢。大姐頭一副興致勃勃地要跟老師比弓技，看來真的很想一雪前恥呢。不過也做得太過了吧兩位！阿塔蘭忒大姐掄足勁來射我，老師更是邊射箭邊跟我講課；這是人干的事嗎——啊，我們現在好像已經不是人來著——就算後面沒有人在排隊等著用模擬室也別這樣好嗎？這是欺負我是人類最速嗎？拜此我還要全速奔向馬廊，好不容易才趕得及準時衝進管制室。

「哦哆Master，抱歉啦，今日稍微有點遲。」

「沒關係，時間剛剛好。那麼，開始吧，瑪修、福爾摩斯桑、Melt、梅林、貞德，還有——

——阿基里斯。」


	4. 第一章 最糟糕的相遇 -The Worst Encounter-

鎖鏈晃動，然後刺穿最後一隻異形。

然後，周圍的空間突然受到擠入——不，實際上是身體受到來歷不明的引力牽引其快速移動，以致視覺上出現了錯覺而已。少女無比高興，因為這正是頭號獵物終於出現的前兆。

趁著還未直面大boss，少女趕緊事先複習先前得到的線索。

唔，「你們都不懂我的藝術！竟然不懂我這個天賜之才的作品……一群沒用的凡人！」、「為什麼誰都不讚賞我」、「那應該是屬於我的！應該站在頒獎台的理應是我！」……看來這次的魔女虛榮心挺重呢。不過，藝術嗎？看來這次扮成藝術評論家會比較好？畢竟這魔女看來挺看重他人對自己作品的評價呢。真是的，唯獨虛榮心能與利貝卡．夏普(Rebecca Sharp)有得一拚呢。

啊，到了。

眼前出現了一道畫風特別扭曲的凱旋門，凱旋門張大了自己的身姿好讓自己可以威嚇這位不速之客。

好了，深呼吸。加油啊我，這可是從上次入侵起便一直在準備的，要是因為緊張而失敗的話會死的！我才不允許這種愚蠢的死法！

然後，她拿出了——

「妳好，我是皇家藝術學會的評論專員，同時也是評論家的X的大弟子兼助手，已為各位優秀的藝術家服務了十年，難得見到這麼多優秀的作品便不請自來了。請務必讓我對妳作出最公正最全面的評價！」

笑容，要保持笑容！要不就對不起她特地cos成電視上那個品味超差的爆炸頭還要特地偽造證件了！甚麼？為甚麼不直接假扮評論家X？像他這種經常在電視上出鏡的一有錯漏馬上就會被識破，當然是這種名氣算大但又沒怎麼上鏡的易扮演嘛！……魔女應該不看電視吧？

——絕對不是因為自己也想嘗鮮試一下爆炸頭，即使那是曾經被母親禁止的也一樣。

好了，魔女收起敵意了。她正坐了¬¬——雖然從外表上看不出但是總感覺她正襟危坐了！可以出絕招了！  
「首先，妳的作品十分優秀；成功統合了眾多流派的風格，可見妳擁有駕馭眾多風格的才華和膽量，不愧是獻身於藝術之人……」就這樣背了一大段從報紙和文學作品背下來的讚詞。……這魔女竟然還聽得津津有味！自知之明呢？忍住，背完這段就可以盡情嘴炮了！

終於，她背完了。於是，話鋒一轉——

「我認可妳——雖然我希望這樣說，但是我拒絕！妳的作品致命地缺乏獨創性。梵高、米開朗基羅、達文西……這個結界無可救藥地充斥著剽竊得來的作品。並非自己付出努力創造出來的作品，竟然還妄想像一線藝術家般成天沐浴在他人的掌聲中？你是在瞧不起誰？」話音剛落，氣氛突然不穩定起來，魔女的情緒無比動盪。

就是現在！

十多條成人手臂般粗的鎖鏈破土而出，迅雷不及掩耳地束縛魔女，然後無形之手用力一扯，把凱旋門撕成碎片——沒錯，魔女被分屍了。

「去吃屎啦！——哇我終於說了這句出來了！」

結界如霧氣般消散，少女重新回到曾經是畫廊，現在準備被拆遷的大廈。確認四下無人，少女脫下身上X君助手的服裝，彈指間換回私服。

呼——今天提早收工！耶！可以去秘密基地了！

所謂秘密基地，其實就是後山面西那邊。那裏在泡沫經濟期間因為建築商倒閉而令工程在伐木後中止，結果只剩草地；東面倒是保留著一片森林和一個湖。後山本就交通不便，即使山上景色優美可以眺望海港也很少人上去——當然不包括能強化自己的魔法少女啦。

總而言之，這地方我不客氣地霸佔啦！

隨便找了個位置坐下，少女掏出方才戰鬥的戰利品——悲嘆之種，對著陽光仔細地觀察起來。唔哇，這次的悲嘆之種是獎杯和凱旋門圖案的，這個魔女果然很愛慕虛榮呢。

——「是誰！」總覺得好像被偷窺……咦？馬的嘶鳴聲？

她慢慢地越過樹蔭，伸出半個腦袋——

「哇！是馬！而且有三匹？好可愛！」眼睛閃亮閃亮的……啊，偏過頭了。我扮鬼臉的話不知會不會理我呢……轉過來了！雖然眼神很嫌棄彷彿在看白痴。牠們真過分。但是這三匹馬真的好帥，優美的外型和充滿力量感的肌肉共存而又不顯違和感，皮毛亮麗而充滿光澤，超棒；——

「這麼喜歡我的馬真是謝謝，不過差不多該是時候抹一抹口水了吧？快要滴下來了，小姐。」

少女以近乎要扭斷脖子的速度轉過頭去，只見頂著一頭綠髮的美男子以一副明顯憋笑憋得很辛苦的神情俯身望著她，蜜金色的雙眸在笑意點綴下燦爛得彷彿要滴下最上等蜂蜜一般。

距離少女被嚇得向後踏空差點滾下去，還有1秒。

距離少女察覺自己將心中所想全部說了出來，還有2秒。

距離拉著少女的男人呢喃出少女內褲顏色，還有3秒。

距離少女維持著這個姿態與男人的同伴們相遇，還有2分鐘。

距離少女蛻變，還有■■。

距離少女被圓環之理■■，還有■■。

不過先不論這個——

「為甚麼看完別人的胖次後還要一臉平淡地說出來啊笨蛋！」

「切……你叫誰笨蛋啊喂！別動啊喂，不然會滾下去的！」

「除了你還能有誰啊你這個色狼！

「不過就是稍微看到內褲哪裏算色狼——喂，克珊托斯，喂！」這笑得超賤的駄神馬果然只有惹人厭的方面是天才！

這一天，少女和將會帶給她終結的男人相遇了。

\-----------------------------------------  
好，第一章就到這裡完了。  
至於為何2分鐘其他人就到了……自然是某個冠位廢柴拿他的千里眼看到後很愉快地叫人圍觀啦！


	5. 第二章 因果特異點 -Destined Encounter-

「哎呀，這實在是太過份了阿基里斯君，竟然說出女孩子的內褲顏色；要是我的話，就會守著這個秘密，然後品嘗少女的羞澀——」

「這裏只有變態嗎？」

「Melt，對不起。梅林，我要找阿爾托莉亞嘍。」

「立香你是惡魔嗎？」

高傲的白天鵝交疊著雙腿坐下來，「真是看了一齣好戲呢，Master。」

另一邊的阿基里斯已經眼神死了，這群毫無同伴愛的傢伙！

「阿基里斯桑不愧是希臘人，但希望你不要繼承主神的優良傳統，一到這個世界就調戲女孩呢。」

「喂喂瑪修，怎麼連你也——抱歉啦，嚇跑了那個女孩。」當地人一直是探索中的一大助力，退一萬步來說也起碼是重要的情報來源，引起他們的警覺實在不是甚麼好事。

「這次就算了吧，畢竟追究起來也沒意義，但請你以後控制一下。」立香總算找到時機打了個圓場，「比起已經發生的事情，大家還是先著重一下今後的行動吧。我們也差不多是時候去城市打探一下這個世界的情況了。」

「好的，前輩，那麼……」

藤丸立香跟Meltlilith坐在一邊看其他三位爭奪跟自己出去的唯一名額，心思不禁飄到靈子轉移數日前的戰前會議——

「因果特異點？那是甚麼？」

「如文字所說，就是人與人之間因果的特異點。」名偵探成功收獲立香的一堆問號。「人的因果——說關聯會比較易懂吧，東洋又名緣——會互相交纏，最後形成一張網，而人就是作為交叉點連接起自己身上的因果；而因果特異點就是指身上纏繞住過多因果，跟很多人有所關連的人。」福爾摩斯吸了一口煙。「至於例子的話，相信你已經見過了，畢竟在這個迦勒底就有不少案例。」

不少案例？在這迦勒底？在迦勒式能稱得上不少的人群……但是，那麼為甚麼這次會成為一個問題？

「在迦勒底的因果特異點，那應該是從者們吧？」瑪修充滿遲疑的問句獲得福爾摩斯的肯定，「請繼續，Ms. 基列萊特。」

「好的。我想前輩也抱有相同的疑問。既然從者們也是因果特異點的話，那因果特異點也理應不是特別危險的事象。那麼，為什麼會變成需要前輩前去解決的局面？」沒錯，因果特異點本身是中性的，完全不是需要貴重的人類最後御主親自冒險解決的東西。理應如此——

「真不錯，瑪修，總算問到重點了。」蒙娜麗莎 (FBI特供版) 華麗登場。

「呦，達文西醬~」某被坑了100個魔力稜鏡換取通往非洲船票的御主露出和善的微笑；可惜——

「討厭啦藤丸君，就算你用這樣熱情的笑容歡迎我呼符和禮裝也不會半價的哦。」僅僅一句，就把御主沉船後好不容易黏好的玻璃心再次轟成碎片。可憐的御主，其他從者都習以為常別開眼神，只有盾之乙女勉強還有點良心。

無視背後立香的悲鳴，達文西繼續方才的討論，「的確，如瑪修所說，區區的因果特異點根本不用立香乃至迦勒底任何一人出動，但是今次觀察到的特異點並不只是單純的因果特異點。」她展示出一幅圖，「這是配合阿特拉斯院儀器得到的——那個時間軸的影像。有發現甚麼嗎？」

立香收起不成聲的哀號，趕緊湊近螢幕仔細觀察，「Melt，總覺得這次好像那時候——」

Melt：「？那次是指？是哪一次？」

「——」

立香突然沉默了一瞬，「……不，沒事，是我記錯了，不好意思呢。可能是最近想起之前看過流星吧，啊哈哈。」

「想看流星的話找那個波斯弓手，不應該是我吧。還是想，你很想我陪——」

「說回來吧，這個彷彿絲線上的毛線團的影像，是不是代表有人在進行時間回溯？」

「沒想到藤丸竟然會知道呢；雖然很好奇，現在就暫且放過你吧。」達文西清了清喉嚨，「正如藤丸君所言，根據我們的推測，這個球狀物體的形成是源於某人或某組織的時間回溯；而它本身則是多個時間線——甚至是平行世界——的集合體，同時也是一個時間特異點。恐怕在多次的時間輪迴之中，那位溯行者身上亦纏繞了不少因果，所以我們猜想他也會是一個匯聚眾多因果之絲的因果特異點。」

紫宛作出補充：「本來因為這件事發生在另一個世界，其實並不會影響人理。但是，從幾天前起就一直發覺這座新．迦勒底開始被這個特異點牽引過去——可能是因為因果特異點之間會互相吸引吧——大約還有一年就會撞上去吧。」

「不好意思，但撞上去的話……」

「會盛大地炸掉喔，迦勒底。」

「我有一個問題。」阿喀琉斯舉手，「這裡不是也有一定程度的防衛嗎？好像是叫傳承防禦？那個也不夠嗎？」

意外地，回答他的不是萬能之人，也不是解明者，更不是現任阿特拉斯院院長的養女

「阿基里斯君，那是因為，世界上應該沒有和異世有關的傳承吧？」樂園的魔術師笑著作出推測。

所謂傳承防禦之特性，即基於某段傳承的防禦特性；對手必須——也是只能——按照其傳承打倒或是超越擁有傳承防禦的物體，否則它就是無敵的。例如當一個生物身上擁有基於賈巴沃克傳承的防禦，那麼就只能遵循傳承，製作任何人都沒見過的無名之劍概念武裝來擊敗牠。

紫苑見其他人一臉不明覺厲，便趕緊作出補充，「無論是甚麼神話、傳說乃至故事，雖然有例如阿瓦隆或愛麗絲夢遊仙境系列的故事，但那些終究是這個世界之內的故事——頂多是世界外側和裡側 (織物) 之間的轉換——終究是比不上與完全獨立的另一個世界，難怪徬徨海的傳承防禦這次也不太派得上用場。」

之後一臉蠢樣地聽大佬交流的自己真的太遜了，藤丸立香為談話後半段的自己作出評價。我到底甚麼時候才可以成為大佬啊！——嗯？

察覺周圍都靜下來了，立香認為出門下山和看家的人選也應該定好了，便一臉鎮定地詢問他們是否可以出發了。

被人圍觀自己神遊的感覺如何？討厭啦，我才沒被圍觀，對吧？對吧？對吧？

最後，理所當然地，梅林和立香出去探察周邊地區了。其實立香暗地裡屬意瑪修的，畢竟以往他都是跟瑪修一起的；但是畢竟這次有梅林，可以用幻術喬裝，被識破的風險相對較低，所以立香也算是接受良好。

千叮萬囑好其他幾位看家，等梅林佈置好幻術，立香這才放心下山去。

說起來，Melt剛才好像挺安靜，還以為她也會想出去的，是有心事嗎？

\------------------------------------------------------------  
「奧塔維亞，藤丸他們的狀況如何？」

「存在證明正常。」

「很好，身體狀況呢？」

「心跳、呼吸、腦波，皆處於正常範圍。」

「非常好，看來久違地用靈子轉移是一個正確的選擇，穩定性比起在潛艇時更好，攻略異聞帶時只能用虛數潛航真是太可惜了。」

「藤丸君他們沒事的確是非常好，但．是！技術顧問！為甚麼要和經營顧問在會議前擊暈我！而且還要用巴頓術！」

「哦呀？看來戈爾德魯夫氏對巴頓術不太滿意，那麼下次就改由達芬奇來動手吧。」

「不對，說到底你們為什麼要放倒我？」

「只是針對情況作出了最適宜的處置而已。」

「而已？我知道自己確實有點激動，但是——」

紫苑：「但是戈爾德魯夫所長，你當時得知自己有優秀的靈子適性，那個反應卻是非比尋常的激烈呢。而且，你剛剛解開仙衰冥脈的毒，現在還需要多加觀察。」

「……對不起我錯了。」被偶像擊暈的霜降的鍊金術師像個霜打過的茄子。

達芬奇：「福爾摩斯，他們到那裡也有一天了。你覺得他們現在在做甚麼？」

福爾摩斯隨即以超乎常人的慧眼作出極其準確的推測，「他們現在大概會兵分兩路吧：Mr.藤丸應該會和梅林一起前往部落或都市區域吧；然後Ms.基列萊特會和其他兩位從者築起召喚陣，獲取資源和建起通訊吧。」

「ok，那麼穆尼爾，通訊回路拜託你了。」

「不過，這段時間真是辛苦他們了；剛剛完成了對中國異聞帶的攻略，轉過頭又要前往異世界。如果可以的話，希望他們至少能在聖誕節好好休息一下呢。」

埋首於資料堆中，紫苑抬頭，「啊，這個大概可以吧？剛剛做了檢查，足夠讓他們靈子轉移回來幾次休息了。」

胖所長：心動.jpg

福爾摩斯露出謎之笑容，「那真是太令人高興了，那麼不如就讓他們偶爾回來休息吧。如果這次是長期作戰，我們不可能為了異界的特異點而完全擱置攻略其他異聞帶。」

被偶像點破心思的戈爾德魯夫氏清了清喉嚨，「咳，那麼就讓他們定期回來，稍後通訊時把這件事告訴他們吧。」

\--------------------------  
而此時，湖邊正在上演一場命運的邂逅 (?)。

少女跌坐在地，與俯視自己的紫髮少女四目相接。

時間停止了。

我無法發出聲音,是因為這副身姿過於美麗了吧。

此刻映入眼簾的這副身姿，想必即使墜入地獄也能鮮明地回想起來吧。

時間在那一瞬間化為永恆。

「……誰？好好回答我可以嗎？」就連來自面前之人的詢問，也彷彿是來自遙遠彼岸的殘響，顯得無比模糊。

——自木蔭之間落下的，僅是些許的陽光。

紫羅蘭般的髮絲，被陽光濡濕。

沒錯，眼前少女女神般的身姿，就是——

「奧傑塔 (Odette)！」

——天鵝湖中為戀愛而飛離湖面的，白天鵝。


	6. 第三章 Shall We Dance?

新的一天。

昨日很悲慘地被看光光的魔法少女不情不願地從床上起來。

經過一夜的掙扎，少女十分任性地決定再次前往後山，重新進行 (擅自) 計劃好的巡禮。

昨天本來預定望海後再去森林，臨走時再去湖邊的！湖邊是練習的好中心，無論是芭蕾還是翻譯總覺得特別順利的。怎可能被區區——區區……

一時發現自己想不到好的形容詞，少女放棄繼續從腦中挖出適當的詞語，專心換好衣服快點出門。

說起來，「色狼」這個說法對不是故意偷窺的人來說確實有點過份呢。如果再見到那個男人的話，就給他道個歉吧。

結果——

嗚哇！為什麼這裡會有藤蔓！藤蔓不是應該集中在另一邊的嗎？

遠處的梅林：施了個幻術，露出深藏功與名的笑容。

等等！前輩的翻譯筆記！往湖的方向掉了！不不不不不！前輩回來的話會殺掉我的！

給我等等！

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meltryllis其實心情並不好。

剛才同伴在爭論誰跟御主出去時，她未有參加。其實她也想去的，但是她已經不是還在月之背側時的自己，她唯一的顧慮就是立香。就算清楚理解自己的手四肢絕非理應為之羞恥的事物，但她也要考慮若然幻術解開了，自己異於人類的外型會否令立香的情況雪上加霜。現在的自己變得圓滑，懂得為他人著想；雖然從某方面而言自己可算是墮落了，但Melt依然不願拋棄這些精神上的成長，即使有時這會為自己帶來自己並不想要的結果。

所以，即使真的很想去，我也……

沙沙——

誰？還未問得出口，一本記事本便從草叢中滑下。

緊接著滑下並跌得像個(嗶——)的，是一個褐髮的少女。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

兩名少女四目相接。

那是令瞬間化作永恆的相遇。

眼前少女的身姿，彷彿為戀飛離湖面的白天鵝。

而那隻白天鵝，目前正用看白痴的眼神睨視面前的人類，因為她覺得自己難得的耐心都拿去喂(嗶——)了——雖然被叫奧傑塔是挺高興的。於是，她準備轉過身去離開，一舉手一投足都彷彿在宮廷般優雅自在，從容悠閒。

然而，還未轉過身去，Meltryllis就被叫住了。

「那個，抱歉。未能及時回應你的問題。我是白鳥希，很高興認識妳，來這座山遊玩的。你也是嗎？」

Melt頗感意外，她收回了剛邁出的腳步，「算是。我是Meltryllis，請多指教。」語氣中是滿滿的不快。

希感覺有點不妙，果然自己不應該沉迷美色的——雖然沉迷這麼漂亮的美少女好像沒甚麼問題，而且她應該也不是別的城市的魔法少女吧？那身誇張的白色衣服，雖然看上去像魔法少女服裝，但怎會有魔法少女沒事就浪費魔力變身呢？

「擅自走神十分抱歉……」

總算有點禮貌和眼色。Melt心想。「算了，我也不算十分介意。」

不你絕對還在生氣！明眼人都看得出你臉上鑿著「不爽」兩個大字好吧！

「對不起，請別生氣吧……要不我跳舞給妳看好不好？好歹我也會跳芭蕾舞，起碼眼福還是能飽一飽吧？」然後看在這點眼福的份上，好吧？雖然以母親的反應作為藍本揣測別人似乎也太對不起正常人，不過書上說過愛美是人之本色，所以應該行得通？

算盤打得挺響的少女忘記了，通常會因對方的美貌而就範的，通常是沖昏頭的白痴。

幸運地，「芭蕾」似乎是面前那位美少女喜歡的事物。她看似十分感興趣地詢問希打算跳甚麼。

「天鵝湖。」宛如反射動作般，希十分自然地報出這個刻在DNA的芭蕾舞劇。

「全部？」Melt以略帶諷刺的語氣問道。「我要看第四幕。」反正她對這個世界的芭蕾感到好奇，想隨便看一看而已。

「好。」希驚了，她以為這鐵定不行的，豈料對方竟然真的給她開綠燈！這樣自己也不得不認真一下了。今天沒穿裙子真是太正確了

按照以往的習慣，首先是跪下、然後跳起、抬腿……

若然有旁人在場，他可能會以為跳舞時氣質高雅、舞姿優美的少女是別人。畢竟沒人會把跳脫聒噪的鴨子和高貴的天鵝混為一談的。

Melt也略感驚訝，她想不到這個女孩前後反差可以這麼大。加上，她的每一個舞步、每一個跳躍都彷彿久經磨練，精心控制好每個動作的同時又展現出渾然天成的氣勢。正因為每個動作都看起來極度自然流暢，如呼吸般自然，才更加令人無法想像到其中投入的天份——抑或是努力？

邊跳舞邊觀察著宛如天鵝的Meltryllis，希突然露出了壞笑。

然後，她一個箭步踏前，用力拉住Melt的手——雖然Melt感受不到，十分熟練地把剛才還在跳的公主舞步換成王子的，並引導Melt跳公主的舞步。

「等等！妳在做甚麼？」剛剛被嚇到然後分泌出些許麻痺肌肉的毒出來了！就算四肢經幻術偽裝過，無色無味的毒卻確實——

出乎意料地，在跳王子舞步還竟然斗膽牽起Melt的手、勇氣非凡的希，還能活蹦亂跳地一邊跳一邊邀請，「只是在旁邊看著果然很無聊吧？一起跳吧！」

「不，不用了。我也差不多要離開了。」為甚麼會沒事的？難道這個世界的人都有對魔力？這樣的話就糟糕了——但是，為甚麼她會敢上來抓著她的手？明顯幻術是有效的，那麼……

「那真是十分遺憾，因為你最初那個時候的表情，就好像是埋怨為甚麼喜歡的人永遠不懂妳的心思一樣。」

「你是在戒備我，對吧？」希歛眉微笑，「說實話，我也一樣。在人煙稀少的森林遇到的衣著誇張的女孩，不起疑心就不是正常人吧？」但是，有一點需要嚴正聲明，那就是雖然會起疑心，但沉浸在美貌是絕對ok的！愛美之心人人皆有！這是人之常情！咳，繼續了。

「因此我有個提議：和我一起跳舞，互相把對方拖在這裡如何？你應該有同伴吧？而且，舞蹈能反映人格。何不一邊享受一邊試探？」

「重新再問一次——美麗的奧傑塔，可願與我共舞？」

Melt睜大雙眼，上一次遇到這麼大膽的人類好像已經是在月之背側時了。本來，Melt並不想搭理她的，她並未有特別多的同伴意識。但是——

——她感到好奇，對面前少女到底為芭蕾經歷了多少才能看出人格感到好奇。因此——

「好吧。要感到光榮哦。」

於是，天鵝湖第四幕，重新上演。

然後，再次落幕。

希和Meltryllis跳了幾步，正要完成這次的轉圈，這時，身體卻突然麻痺了。

「噗通！」

「哈嚏！不好意思，請問可以拉我上來嗎？這個季節的湖水其實挺涼的。」

\---------------------------------------------

另一邊廂，石中魚的魔女的結界。

平日寧靜的魔女結界出現了使魔也無法察覺的隱形來訪者。

「好了，Master，就這樣探索吧……」


	7. 第四章 Ligyron

「哈哈哈哈哈你這次是掉下河嗎？怎麼每次見到妳都掉下去的？」

「我們才見過兩次吧，這位先生。」為什麼你能這麼自來熟啊！你為什麼會這麼熟練啊！(指爆別人黑歷史)

顯然，這微弱的抗議十分無馱，廣大的山洞依然回盪著男人毫無良心的笑聲。

少女冷漠地表示，有朝一日我學會了Tiro Finale第一件事就是轟掉你們腦中屬於我的黑歷史。

「非常抱歉，這個人不是故意的。比起這個，你需要替換衣服嗎？如果需要的話這裡有一套。」

「好的，謝謝。稍後徹底洗滌乾淨後會馬上歸還的。能請教妳的名字嗎？」

「瑪修．基列萊特。請多指教。」

好，好可愛！這是甚麼世界第一棉花糖女孩！看來這團隊的首領並不在這處呢，可惡到底是哪個幸運兒能坐擁兩位美女！

「我是白鳥希，今後也請多指教。瑪修你們，是最近來旅行的嗎？怎麼住在山洞？」

「對，最近來旅遊的。聽聞這座山景色十分美麗：春天漫山櫻花，秋天則有大片紅楓林，我們便特地來欣賞了。既然要欣賞美景，自然要住在最近的地方觀賞。」

櫻花和紅葉？奇怪了？

「原來如此，不過現在是十月，恐怕你們來錯了時間呢。」白鳥希狀似遺憾地搖頭，「話說你們是經哪個城市來到這裡的？神濱？見瀧原？還是寶崎市？

「見、見瀧原。」瑪修滴著冷汗，隨便選了一個地點。

「那就是從空港那邊來的呢。能跟我再說多些嗎？從飛機上看到的天空怎麼樣？是不是特別藍特別清新？我一次都沒看過呢！」

Meltrylis對這位前腳還在邀她共舞，後腳就在以拙劣話術攻略小茄子的少女投以鄙夷的目光。她到底為什麼會鬼迷心窺和她起舞的？

「我記得你們說過，你們是從東京奧多摩一帶來的，對吧？那有沒有聽過魔法少女的傳聞？聽說在那邊是很火熱的傳聞，好像很有趣。」

「哈？妳掉進湖裡後凍壞腦子了嗎？」才沒有！再說那只是突然麻痺了，不會連腦子也一起麻痺啦！

「妳，昨天那場意外後……燒壞了？」才不想被你這個在人家生日偷看胖次的人質疑！

「抱歉，我沒聽過。」跟上面兩人比起來瑪修簡直是天使。

「我回來了。」

「啊，歡迎回來，前輩。她是白鳥希，是客人；白鳥小姐，他是藤丸立香，是我的前輩。」

「你好，藤丸先生，繼昨日第二次見面呢。」原來他就是隊長。怎麼說呢，昨天他充當和事佬時自己也看得出他的為人不錯，所以……算是勉強過關了。雖然還是會有點不甘心就是了。

沒錯，即使藤丸立香她是服的，但是……果然很羨慕。

不過，瑪修．基列萊特和Meltrylis，這兩個人果然是魔法少女嗎？真是太遺憾了，雖然我個人對地盤甚麼的不是特別在意，

「前輩，另一位呢？M……他應該是跟你一起的？」

「我們在上山時分頭行事了，他好像發現了甚麼重要的事。」

「嗯，的確是發現了一些奇怪的事呢。」一個老……風華正茂的帥哥踩著小碎步踏入山洞。「哦呀，這不是昨天的可愛小姐嗎？看來我們挺有緣份呢。我是凱，請多指教，希君。」

「君」這個用法還真是古風呢；這個人表面上明明很帥啊，頭髮還是罕見的七彩，內裡是個老頭子嗎？剛才好像看見他邊走路邊開花了，是錯覺嗎？希邊想著邊伸出手回握，卻看見令她血液凍結的生物。

使……魔？為甚麼這裡會有使魔？我應該佈下了結界才對？

滿懷警戒地抽出手，抬頭望見的卻是凱充滿深意的笑容，這時就算是傻子都知道使魔的出現一定和凱脫不了關係。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「不，沒甚麼。」這男人，並不簡單！

如果幾小時後的藤丸立香知道少女是這樣想的話，他一定會二話不說先拍走梅林然後一臉尷尬地跟少女解釋這是梅林撩妹專用笑容——雖然這使魔的確是他搞的鬼就是了。

少女環顧四周，發現「凱」以外的所有人眼中都沒有映出使魔的身影，並不是刻意偽裝而是真的看不到……？

縱然感到不安，希仍然挺直腰背面向「凱」，宛如全神貫注面對未如威脅的戰士。

兩人之間的氣氛十分緊繃，就連四周的氣氛也連帶凝重起來。

「……凱！雖然不知道你又做了甚麼，別嚇小女孩喔。」阿喀琉斯看不下去了，他實在受不了這種氣氛。這傢伙八成又幹了甚麼事了，欺負一個小鬼有趣嗎？而且算是一個他認識的小鬼——雖然身材不怎麼樣。

希：抗議！我接近有C的！

「這還真是不好意思，嚇到小姐了。」「凱」倒也沒有生氣，十分爽快地抽身離開。

希穩定心神，繼續和面前這個瑪麗蘇髮色的男人周旋。幸好，他也十分紳士，稍加慰問後跟她閒話了幾句就坐開了，任由女孩子們聚在一起開女子會。

希：凱，好像沒想像中那麼差勁？  
梅林：絕對不是因為兩位女孩們都在用看豬的眼光看著我呢。

跟少女們約定下週末又來玩，希滿腹心事地下山。

臨走前，她走到阿喀琉斯面前，態度十分莊重。

阿喀琉斯：？

「……昨天是我太大反應了，對不起。」

阿喀琉斯還真想不到她鄭重其事就是道個歉，覺得有點不好意思。他擺了擺手，「反正我也做得不對，這次的事就當作沒發生過？」

「好啊。」

「那麼，妳要走了？我陪妳下山。」

「嗯。」

然後希少女直到差不到到山腳才想起這行的另一個目的。

她深呼吸，鼓起勇氣，生平第一次主動問起異性的名字。

這可難到阿喀琉斯了，因為自己實在太有名了，別名也有可能會被識破……

「利格戎(Ligyron)。」

「好的，那麼利格戎先生，下次見。」

\----------------------------------------------------

另一邊廂，山洞裡。

「Master，你聽到嗎？她說今天是2018年10月15日。」

「聽到了，跟迦勒底整整差了兩個月有時差了。」

「但是，靈子轉移的話不是能轉移到任何一個時間點的嗎？時差甚麼的，真是前所未聞！」

「但事實恐怕就是這樣呢。My lord，如果說你在街上尚有懷疑的話，現在該是時候接受現實了。正好召喚陣也設置好了，趁這機會跟達文西他們談一談吧。正好，我也展示這個給他們看。」

「嗚哇！是剛才的……使魔？」

「使魔？為什麼會演變成捕捉使魔回來的局面？前輩你們到底去了哪裡？」

「梅林你出賣我！」御主此刻想把他至高無上的紅卡輔助扔到黑化拿聖劍的王面前。說好的不讓瑪修知道呢？

「果然這個夢魔是靠不住的啦！」

「嗨，各位，有沒有掛念達文西醬啊？」蒙娜麗莎Lily揮著會讓炸彈魔勃起的白嫩小手興高采烈地跟他們打招呼。「看來你們很順利地到達異界了，狀況如何？久違的靈子轉移感覺如何？」

「還不壞——不是，達文西醬，為什麼會有時差呀？靈子轉移理論上不是應該沒有時差的嗎？」

「嗯？時差？理論上確實是不可能的；但是畢竟是異界，可能是這個世界的法則所致。等一下喔，我們雙方剛剛才連上，現在正在解析你身邊的環境數據——咦？梅林，這個像使魔一樣的是？」

「就是使魔呢。梅林變戲法般從虛空中變出一隻使魔，那就是方才用作試探白鳥希的使魔。「在這一帶挺常見的，似乎是負能量的集合量，可是絕大部分的人類都沒法看見。目前唯一的例外應該是剛才遇見的一個本地的女孩；她對Meltrylis的毒也展現具備對魔力的一面。」

事實證明千里眼牛逼！

「那麼，這個世界應該也有魔術存在，Mr.藤丸往後的行動恐怕要更為小心。」

「Ok，初步分析結果出來了——」

\----------------------------------------------------------

回到家中，少女衣服也不換，用手提電話撥了一個號碼，「喂喂，麻美？」

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Ligyros，是阿腳的本名。


End file.
